My Only Fear
by Jaded Dagger
Summary: Ginny is torn. Her father went missing and she and Ron are forced to help supposrt themselves. But what happens when the one person she was eager to forget... comes back? [Gin 'n' Tonic] [Way better summary inside]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters and all that, it's not mine and if it were I wouldn't be posting it on FanFiction now would I? And this goes for _all_ chapters, so now I don't have to keep reposting a disclaimer.

Summary: Ginny Weasley and her family are torn. Her father didn't come home from work one day, assumed to be dead. So now Ginny and her brothers are forced to help support their family. But what will happen when Ginny is reunited with a certain someone she was eager to forget? And what if she has no choice but to go with him when the war turns for the worst? Will she be able to choose between what is right and what is wrong? Gin 'n' Tonic

Author's Note: Okay I apologize for being crappy at writing summaries. I'll never be good at those after all I'm only 13! Anyways please give it a chance and review. I'm open to constructive criticism but don't be too harsh and please no hurtful flames! Thanks. So I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think so I'll know if I should update or not! Thanks!

--

I gazed out the window, at the cold gray sky and the blackened streets, not really seeing anything at all. The war had gotten worse, and I had known this for a long while. My brothers were still in denial and my mother had given up all hope. My father hadn't come home from the ministry last week and he was assumed to be dead. I hadn't cried, surprisingly, I simply drifted. I drifted away from all that was pure and good in my life a long time ago, but at that moment I had been permanently lost.

There was no longer anything for me, nothing at all. We struggled more and more just to keep food on our table and the roof, old and rickety as it may be, over our heads. Even with Harry's generous financial help, we struggled. Bill and Charlie were still working, but that wasn't nearly enough. Without father, mother was lost and had no desire to try and find a job. Percy had tried to mend what he had done with no success; mother just wouldn't accept him any longer. Fred and George were doing well thankfully, but only well enough to support themselves and their shop. So now Ron and I needed jobs, just to keep us alive.

Ron now helps out at St. Mungo's for minimum wage and I'm left being only a waitress at the small pub not far from Hogwarts. Being only sixteen, I couldn't work at nights. I worked on Hogsmead days and during the summer. We lived too far away for me to go home if I was to work, so I stayed with a friend of mine, Jane. She was a sixth year as well and was in my dorm. She and her family had been great but sometimes I just can't take the stress. I've been working for about three days, and I'm not sure I can handle this.

Suddenly the door to the pub opened and I was brought back to reality. I went back to the bar where I continued to polish glasses for the owner. It was a real fancy pub, better then the ones we students go to. It had pretty good pay too. The only down thing was that most of the Slytherin's families came here for a drink, being rich. So naturally, to please the most common customer the place had been decorated with polished cherry wood floors and dark green walls. Silver picture frames covered the elegant walls and my damned uniform was a black pant with a green fitted shirt with silver stitching. The cost of the uniform alone had shocked me. All the furniture was black leather and the tables were cherry wood as well. The pub not only served as a bar but a restaurant during the day, when I worked. The long rectangular room had a blazing fireplace at the opposite end of the entrance. All throughout the room were tables and chairs. Along the walls were couches and fancy chairs with ashtrays in the center of each little set up like a men's lounge.

How I hated serving those men in the lounges. I got odd stares and hellos from the adults. Some even gave me looks up and down. The thought gave me the shivers. I have got to stop thinking of them. Disgusting, that's my opinion. I have to admit that they scare me.

The man who had just walked in sat himself down at the bar and looked at me. I sighed; he was practically the only one in the bar so I had to tend to him. I walked over after placing the last glass that required polishing down on the crystal shelf. The man pulled back his hood to reveal platinum blonde hair. Cold gray eyes looking back at me, I felt my stomach drop.

"Why Miss Weasley," said the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy. "How… _strange_, to see you here." He sat tall with superiority in his voice.

I hesitated. My being here wasn't what was strange; it was his reaction that was strange. He didn't seem angry like I would have thought he would be. In fact he smirked, the famous, irritating Malfoy smirk. I wanted to roll my eyes, but he was a customer so I replied, "Can I get you anything Mr. Malfoy?" in an equally as uncivil tone as his.

Malfoy gave me quizzical look and I just waited. I could see how much my response had annoyed him. I was suddenly proud of myself and let a smirk of my own slip.

"The strongest thing you've got," he said. "I'll be over there." He got up and walked towards one of the lounge set ups near the fireplace.

As I poured him a Fire Whisky the door opened again and two more men entered. They headed towards Malfoy and he stood up, shaking their hands before they all sat down. I was the only one here today because it was the day before the beginning of my sixth year at Hogwarts and there was almost no need for more then one employee. I sighed, I hate this job, I wish I could switch places with Ron.

I put a small black apron around my petite waist and tided a neat bow in the back. There was a long piece of enchanted parchment that would erase orders once they had been filled in it along with an elegant eagle's quill. I picked up Malfoy's whisky and walked toward the men. My black high-heeled shoes were sadly mandatory and made a clicking sound as I walked. The men looked up as I handed Malfoy his drink. I could feel eyes on my back as I bent down to give it to him. I tried to contain my horror at the feeling. I turned to the two men opposite Malfoy. One I recognized as another Slytherin's father, but the other man remained hidden by his cloak. It was suddenly cold in the room as I realized I must have been serving three Death Eaters.

"Can I get you anything Sir?" I asked the first man politely.

"I'll have just a glass of your finest brandy," replied the man as I scribbled it down on my parchment. "Do I know you?" he asked bewildered.

"Of course you do!" Mr. Malfoy said. "She's Arthur Weasley's girl, she goes to Hogwarts, just one year bellow Draco!"

"Of course!" said the man. "I should have known!"

I didn't know what to make of that. This was the most awkward I've felt in years. I had nothing to say and my responses were limited if I wanted to keep my job and support my family. I simply smiled and nodded ever so slightly. "Can I get you anything Sir?" I asked, turning to the third man.

"How's your father?" he questioned. If the atmosphere had been awkward before, I don't know how to explain my emotions now. I could feel my chest swell with emotion. How _dare_ he ask me that? I may be serving him but I was still human, and it's not like he didn't know. My family had been all over the papers. My name had been mentioned in headlines even, to my dismay. But somehow I had no courage in me; I had no self respect all of the sudden. I felt broken, like I had when I was young. But I had grown out of that long ago, I had forgotten what had made me that way the second I could. I had pushed those memories aside and locked them away and I had no intention of releasing them now.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked stubbornly, what else could I possibly do?

I could almost hear the man smirk underneath his bloody cloak. Did he not have the courage to show his face? "No," he finally answered me in an oddly familiar voice. "I'll be fine, _love_…"

I could feel my breath catch in my throat. There had only been one person in all my life that had ever called me love…

--

Author's Note: Okay that's it for now. Sorry there wasn't much Tom and Ginny action. But I assure you that if enough people enjoy and review there will be a lot more. And I mean a lot. Also I know that this chapter was short but the ones to come, assuming there shall be reviews, will be much longer and much more interesting. So please review!

… Doesn't that review button look so pretty and push-able? (Is that even a word? Haha)…


	2. Masks

Author's Note: Hey, thank you so much for the reviews. I knew something was wrong with my story; I just couldn't put my finger on it. At least now I know I'm not insane. I'm going to be putting individual comments for all the wonderful reviewers whether or not they decide to continue reading. But a big thank you in general for all those who read it, even those who didn't review although I would prefer you did. Not the point. And another thing, I think that I'm going to have to change the rating to an R for I have decided to put some stuff in later chapters that may not be appropriate. I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't read those and I hope I don't offend anyone at that point. But there's nothing bad in this chapter so feel free. Thank you!

--

Lady Ichabod: Hey, thanks so much for the review. Thanks for the atmospheric comment! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I know there are some things I need to work on, let's hope this one is a bit better!

Serena: Thanks! I'm glad that so many people like my story line!

Tina: Wow, that's so cool, Germany. I want to go there someday. And don't worry if you make mistakes in your reviews I do all the time! But thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Tiamat Warcraft: Thanks, that means a lot to know it's good. I noticed we had a shortage of Tom and Ginny fics too so I decided to try and do something about it! Thanks so much for your review and I hope this can live up to some of my expectations, and possibly some of yours. Thank you so much and please enjoy this chapter!

Spaceyksee: And it is updated! Just for you! P

Rhysenn Riddle: Thanks, here you go, next chapter!

Emma-Trelawny: Don't worry I won't make her evil. She's just a little bit lost and she's struggling to get herself back on track. But yes, I don't really like it when she gets really evil really fast, I don't get that. If she seems evil in this chapter, don't worry she's not. But anyways, I'm so glad you liked it and hope this one is okay as well. 

Storygirl2009: Thanks; due to the astounding amount of reviews that I didn't expect, I decided to continue. Thanks so much!

JoJo: Updated!

Cattt: Thanks! Sorry I have to torture you with those cliffhangers because if I didn't then you might not come back if you knew what happened. Sorry I can be evil sometimes. And thanks so much, I'm glad you think it's unique, but I'm a bit worried it will turn out like the rest. Well I'll try not to. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too. 

Fire-sprite16: Well here's more, and Ginny's reaction is right here, I bet you can't guess what it is!

Cherry10: I'm so happy you liked it. I hope this chapter is also to your liking and please review again and tell me what you thought! I'm overwhelmed by all the reviews, so thank you!

Riddled-Slytherin: Thanks so much and that was my plan! I'm glad it worked. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Death Immortalitis: Wow, thanks so much. And yes I am only 13, born in 1991 but I am turning 14 in February so maybe that can help explain it. I'm so happy you liked my writing and ultimately the story. Thanks, I'm glad you liked the ending, it was a bit of a cliffhanger but I hope it makes you come back for more. Now I feel like I'm a sales person, trying to sell you a crappy product :S! Haha, ok well please enjoy!

--

I could see her tension as those words slipped off my tongue. Her honey eyes wide and shocked. I longed to touch her again; dare I say that I missed her? No, nonsense. But she had grown to a beautiful young woman. Her hair had grown darker, her skin more fare, blood red locks and tiny ringlets flowing down her petite shoulders to a voluptuous body. She looked stunning, even though it was a mere uniform. Black and green have always made her look best.

She must have felt my eyes wonder for her breathing became heavy and there was nobody here to save her. But she couldn't even be sure it was I, for my cloak hid me well. She tried to catch her breath, I could see, as she nodded and walked off. I could see her shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the thought. But there's no escape, Ginevra and I'm sure by now she knew this. I smirked again, the poor girl. I had indeed kept her father alive but she would have no idea, not for a long time.

"Lucius," I demanded. "How old is she?"

"She is sixteen my Lord," he replied. "But I don't think worrying about Miss Weasley is a priority at the moment," he insisted.

Rage surged through me. "Do _not_ tell _me_ what my priorities are at the moment Malfoy," I said menacingly. I could see him shudder slightly at my tone. And so he should. How dare he question me, I was more powerful then all my followers combined. He was faithful though, more so then the rest so I tolerated him for only so long.

"My Lord," Malfoy whispered. "Are you sure you would like nothing to drink?"

"I am sure," was my only response.

I wasn't here to drink or to plan the next attack like Mr. Ravencroft, another follower I had brought along, thought. I was here solely to see Ginevra and as Malfoy knew, to find a way to talk to her. Truly speak with her, sit her down and converse calmly without her running away with fear. But this was proving to be rather difficult and I grew angry. My expression, I knew, betrayed nothing; it never did and never will. But I must speak with her, she was a powerful witch, more so then she obviously knew. But the only way was to observe her, something I couldn't leave to an amateur, in fact I had to be precise and perfectly detailed down to the last second of the night I would strike. This night would be of the utmost importance…

--

It couldn't be _him_, there was no way. Not here, not now, not ever; it just wasn't possible. There must be some mistake; my mind must be playing tricks on me yet again. This was not happening. I tried to convince myself as I walked away as fast as I could. I shook my head trying to erase the image that was forming in my mind. It just couldn't be and there was certainly a mistake, they may be Death Eaters but _he_ wouldn't be stupid enough to come into the public, covered and hidden as he may be. And there was no possible way it could actually be the version of him I knew. He had been killed; stabbed from the base of his main existence.

I reached the bar and hurriedly poured the brandy the other man had ordered. If I made it take me long enough I wouldn't have to go back over there, Janine would be here to take over. I had five minutes. The brownish golden liquid shone brilliantly in the expensive lighting. I could feel my heart pound against my chest, begging me to run, and I wish I could have. I placed the brandy on a tray and waved my wand for it to go over there for me. It hovered off the counter and away it went.

It floated across the room towards the men. Malfoy smirked; he must know why I didn't come myself. The cloaked figure tapped his fingers on the armrest of his chair. He seemed impatient and annoyed. How I could read that so easily I didn't know. The third man held his glass and the tray returned to me.

I knew panic was in my eyes and my blood ran cold. I tried my hardest to clean up around the counter and polish the cherry wood but my attempts were all in vain. I couldn't move very well, I was shaking. Why, I don't know, it couldn't be him it was simply impossible. I decided to grab my coat and bag from the back room while I waited.

I wandered toward the door and pushed it open to reveal a cold concrete room filled with boxes of food and liquor. The shelves were packed full of supplies of the finest. The air was chilly and I was sure I could almost see my breath. Lockers were along the wall to the right with the gray paint chipping off in places and rust near the bottom. Employee's names were placed on them in golden plates and I headed towards mine on the far side. I played with the lock and turned it to the appropriate numbers.

With a screeching noise it swung open. I sighed as my eyes fell upon a picture of my father. He was smiling and waving happily as if nothing could ever be bad in this world. The autumn leaves were falling with brilliant colours of red and orange and yellow. There was a small breeze that day I remembered when I was taking that picture. Every year we would go out into the forest near the Burrow when all the leaves turned colour. It was tradition, and soon that tradition would be broken.

I shook my head again and closed my eyes. I grabbed my gray cloak that flowed to the floor and rested it on my arm. My purse, which Hermione had given me for my birthday last year, was also a dark gray with silver buckles. It was probably the most expense accessory I had. I grabbed my running shoes from the bottom of the locker and sat down on the bench to change my shoes. It was nice to be out of those heels, I had been wearing them for eight hours since I got here at nine in the morning.

"Ginevra," I jumped almost a foot in the air and my heart almost stopped.

I wiped around to see whom it was, wishing for all that I am that it wasn't _him_. And thank goodness it wasn't, but this man was the next person I would have named for not to see me. I replied in a weak, startled voice, "Y-yes Mr. Malfoy?"

He smirked. I hated that but he asked, "How long will you be here?" His voice was quiet, as if he wished not to be heard. I found that odd, it was more custom for him to embarrass Ron and I at any cost.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean…" I said cautiously while I watched the doorway with my nerves racing through me.

"Tonight," he said. "How long will you be here?"

"Oh," I responded. "I'm just about to leave. But don't worry yourself Mr. Malfoy, another girl will be here to serve you any moment." My voice, I made sure, was cold and I knew I sounded like I was suspicious of him; I wasn't going to hide that.

Malfoy didn't respond at all for a moment. His face was expressionless and I didn't know what to make of that. I just watched him, his every move, as I wrapped my hand around my wand on the inside of my cloak pocket. I didn't know what was making me so jumpy. All these nerves and fears were resurfacing all because of one word that could have been as insignificant as the lip-gloss in my purse. But I didn't trust him. I didn't really trust anyone anymore. And if one were to give a good reason to trust them, I would decline the offer and pretend I have never heard the proof. I wouldn't let anyone in any longer; there was no way in all of hell.

Suddenly I heard rapid footsteps and I tensed. I clenched my wand tight, ready to jump up and defend myself at any cost. As the steps approached I stood up slowly, barely breathing. Janine crashed in the door past Malfoy and put him in a fright. He had jumped and turned to the blonde girl who had just run past.

"Ginny!" she struggled to say for lack of oxygen. "I'm so sorry I'm late! Please don't tell Mr. Jones!"

"You know I won't," I said taking a deep breath of my own to calm myself. Janine was always late, and I had come to expect to be here for an extra fifteen minutes. She was taller then me but still slim. Her blonde hair was always pulled back into a ponytail and she always listened to me complain. She was a good friend, but that's as close as she could get.

"I _still_ owe you Gin," she said with relief. She smiled and so did I, although mine took a little more effort. "Mr. Malfoy is it?" she asked but didn't give him a moment to answer. "There are no customers allowed in here, please wait in the front and I'll be right with you."

Malfoy cringed visibly. He hated to be bossed around and that was common knowledge. But Janine's family was higher in the ministry then Malfoy so he couldn't do anything about it. His expression was angered and totally annoyed. He held his head so high as he sauntered out of the back room that I thought his nose would touch the doorframe as he went.

I tried so hard to suppress a laugh but I failed miserably and as soon as Malfoy was out of sight I broke into a fit. Janine joined in as well. She loved this job for one reason, to boss around her classmate's parents and ultimately, her classmates. She had no financial problems like I did but I loved having her around. And who wouldn't want a bonus such as being the friend of the biggest Slytherin bully?

"Well, I'm off," I said as I tried to calm my laughter. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I know! First day of sixth year! So much fun," Janine replied and waved as I walked out the door after shutting my locker with my high heels safely tucked away in it.

As I went back out into the front of the pub the lights blinded me. It was darker then I had realized in the back room having no windows and all. But as my eyes adjusted I noticed that Malfoy and his company had left. Their empty glasses were on the tables near the couches where they had sat along with the gold to pay for the drinks.

I sighed, I might as well have cleaned it up and put the money away. I walked over even though I had my cloak on and my purse swung over my shoulder. I picked up the two glasses with one hand and looked at the gold that was left. There was the exact amount on one table for the drinks so I put it in my other hand. I headed back for the counter but as I passed the last side table, where the cloaked man had sat, something caught my eye. I turned to see what it was. It was a note and one gold Galleon.

I swallowed hard as I gazed upon the gold in front of me. I put down the glasses to free a hand. I reached for the note and read it. All it had said, in long spidery handwriting, was '_Your Tip'_. I shivered and wanted to leave the gold right there. I wanted to turn away and leave as fast as possible, to run in fact. All my instincts were telling me to go. But I couldn't just leave that sort of gold there, in public. And I _had_ served them. But I wasn't sure.

The sound of Janine coming back into the room sounded in my ears and I snatched up the gold and the note and stuffed them hurriedly into my pocket. I picked up the glasses again just as Janine turned the corner.

"I thought you were leaving!" she inquired. "I can take care of that."

"I know, I just thought you might as well start off with a clean pub!" I said in a forced cheery voice. I put the gold in the safe and the glasses in the silver sink. I waved to Janine as I exited the pub.

When I got outside I was assaulted by a cold gust of air. Leaves were flying everywhere, as well as my now blood red hair. The street was still full of shoppers and brooms were flying past frequently. But the long narrow road was old and worn, as were the shops and stores that lined it. Everything seemed ready to fall or crumble due to age and use. I marched against the wind as hard as I could but it still slowed me down quite a bit.

But the feeling of guilt overpowered the cold. I couldn't believe I had actually taken that gold, but then again it hadn't felt that horrible to know it was another meal on the table. But even though it was, there was something inside me screaming in my mind, yelling and begging for me to get rid of it. But what was I to do? Give up the largest tip yet? No, I wouldn't do it. If that meant I was greedy then so be it, as long as I could live another day.

I jogged along the path towards Jane's house, trying to avoid colliding with the multitudes of people trying to get around. I sighed, as I went every now and again. I felt alone in a way, even though I still had my brothers, there was just something missing, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. And I thought about that as I turned the corner to walk down the path to Jane's door.

Her house was huge. It was called Mayfield Manor, and it was a well-earned title. It was nothing smaller then a manor, with its tall white columns and large glass doors and windows that went from ceiling to floor. I had almost got lost in there; in fact I wouldn't be surprised if one day I did get lost. As I pushed open the front door, which took all my strength, I was greeted by a house elf. Her name was Dixie and Jane's mother, Mrs. Mayfield, had assigned her to me. I looked around the foyer. Every time I came back I was astounded again and again. The marble floors and the elegant table in the center shone each day and the staircases on each side of the room were facing me. On every window there were flowing crimson drapes catching the breeze that was allowed in from a small opening to allow the air to circulate. It was beautiful.

"Ms. Weasley," squeaked the house elf. "May I take your cloak?"

"No, no. That's alright Dixie, I think I'll take it to my room to pack," I replied. It was a relief to get away from the pub.

The house elf nodded and then smiled, "There are some guests here to see you, Miss!" she said cheerily.

What? Who could it possibly be? Nobody but Ron and Fred and George knew where I was. "Guests?" I questioned.

"Yes indeed, Miss!" Dixie clapped and jumped happily. "Right this way Miss. They have been waiting for Miss for twenty minutes Miss!"

"Twenty minutes?!" I was astonished. Who would possibly wait that long for me anyways?

Dixie scurried through some hallways toward the sitting room or lounge. I followed, vaguely remembering this path even though I've been here all summer. She pushed the tall glass French doors open with all her might and stood aside for me to enter. I walked into the room and on the cream and golden coloured couches sat a redhead, a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with jet-black hair and a lightning scar.

"Ron! Hermione! Harry!" I shouted as I jogged towards them.

"Gin!" exclaimed Ron. "How have you been?" he threw his arms around me and lifted me in the air. The pressure on my ribs made it hard to breath but I didn't care, I finally saw Ron.

"Oh, Ron!" I said happily. "You have no idea how rich these people at the pub are! They pay twenty silver sickles for a single beer! I missed you all so much over the summer!"

"We missed you too Gin!" Hermione came up to me and gave me hug. "It's so weird not having you around!"

"I know!" I heard Harry say. "I keep coming to check on you in your room, then remember you're not there!"

I looked up at Harry. He had grown so much taller since the end of his sixth year, my fifth. His hair was still messy though and not much else had changed. I smiled; even though I had been over my crush on him for years I was happy he finally noticed me. Hermione even told me in a letter that he hadn't stopped talking about me all summer. She was convinced he fancied me. I almost chuckled as I threw my arms around him in greeting.

"How's it going Potter?" I asked with a smirk.

"Great Weasley," he replied with a great smile. "But I can't say the same for the uniform, you look like a Slytherin!"

I looked down at myself and I had to agree. "Yeah Gin, how's the job working out?" asked Ron.

"Oh fine. I get major tips!" I replied, suddenly remembering the large sum of gold in my pocket. My heart sank but I tried my best to cover it up. "How about St. Mungo's? It going well?"

Hermione laughed. "He comes home every day and complains how _somebody_ messed him up or hit him or tripped over him in all the madness!"

I felt my heart sink further. This was yet another sign that the war was worse. More and more attacks had been occurring all over London and the hospital was always packed. The headlines in the _Daily Prophet_ were always something like 'Muggles Attacked in Down Town London' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Strikes Again'.

"Well," I said, trying to get a new topic on the go, "How have you and Harry been?"

"Great!" replied Harry. "I've been practicing quidditch all summer, ready for my last year as seeker." I smiled, so like Harry.

"I've been watching him make a fool of himself," Hermione chimed in. "He kept loosing the snitch in the forest." I chuckled at that. "My goodness, the weather is getting colder faster this year! Have you noticed Gin?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "It's horrible, I was surprised when I left work."

"I guess everything's a little off these days," Harry sighed. I knew what he was talking about. He must still be worried about the war same as I was. But I had tried to get away from that topic, and I was determined to succeed at even such a simple task, just for mere comfort.

"So what are you guys doing here anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Well," Ron began to explain. "We decided we all needed to visit you. Plus this house is huge!" We all laughed, it was just like Ron to say that.

"Well, actually, we thought it would just be nice to visit," Hermione took over. "And plus, Jane invited us, she said she had plenty room, which is obvious."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy lived close by," Harry said. "These houses are huge!"

"Actually," said a voice from the doorway that I recognized. "This house is a bit smaller then Malfoy Manor, but pretty darn close if I do say so myself. But yes he does live around here."

I smiled as Jane walked into the room. She was short like me, with straight brown hair. She was elegant though. She was wearing very expensive jeans and a bright blue blouse to match her eyes.

"Hey Jane!" I said happily. "I thought he might, I saw Lucius Malfoy at the pub today."

"Yeah," she replied as she sat down on the couch beside me. "It's his favourite place. You've seen him there before haven't you, Gin?"

"Oh yeah, but I'm just saying," I said, with a strained smile. There was uneasiness in my stomach again.

"Well you look great Jane," Ron said as he blushed. I couldn't help but giggle and forget all about my stomach. It was obvious that Ron had a major crush on Jane. Hermione and I gave each other coy smiles and Harry just looked at us as if he didn't have a clue. Harry seemed to be so oblivious sometimes.

"What's the occasion?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah!" Jane exclaimed placing a fragile hand on her mouth. "I forgot to tell you. Ginny and I are going to a party tonight. It's pretty casual, just wearing something decent and bring a mask. It'll be fun. Please join us you three!"

Ron looked skeptical but Harry and Hermione agreed. "What's it for?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Fun!" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you going Gin?" he questioned.

"Yes, That was already established."

"Who's going to be there?"

"People."

"Such as?"

"Hogwarts students, I believe."

"Guys?"

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Defiantly not Ron, no guys allowed."

"But you just invited Harry!"

"What are you implying Ginny!" Harry exclaimed jokingly from Hermione's side.

"Yes."

"Then there _will_ be guys there!" Ron accused and his protective nature kicked in. "Therefore I will be there too!"

Harry, Hermione, Jane and I all laughed. I shook my head at what an idiot my brother could sometimes be. I got up and headed towards the door, announcing that I was going to get ready for the party and get a quick bite to eat before. Hermione decided to come with me and Jane came along too to help us decide what to wear. We all walked up the marble staircases followed by Dixie and two other house elves who were going to help us as well. One, I knew was Jane's personal house elf, and the other was just one I had seen roaming around every now an then.

Hermione, I could tell, wasn't pleased with the amount of house elves that were in Mayfield Manor by the expression on her face. She was still perusing SPEW but wasn't going to mention it because she knew she was a guest. I sighed; Hermione had always been so much like that, determined for causes she couldn't help alone.

As we reached my room, Dixie ran ahead to open the door. Once again it revealed a grand bedchamber with cream coloured walls and white flowing drapes from ceiling to floor. The bed was a queen-sized four-poster directly opposite of the door with balcony doors on each side. There was a wooden door on the left side of the room that was my walk in closet that my clothes barely filled a quarter of. I had my own bathroom to the right and a vanity beside my closet door. I also had a screen to change behind and a large, body sized mirror on the opposite wall. It was nice to live in such luxury.

Hermione was in awe at the room. Jane acted normally; she would be in awe at the size of my room at the Burrow, being smaller then the closet. I walked towards my bed and flung myself onto it. It had been such a long day and I really wanted to rest my feet.

"Hermione," Jane began. "Would you like to sleep in here with Ginny, or would you like your own room across the hall. It really doesn't matter, we can set up a bed in here or the other room is perfectly ready if you'd prefer."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "Thanks, Jane! Well, it's really up to you Gin."

"I've got an idea!" I suddenly thought out loud. "Why don't we all sleep in here, like a sleepover? C'mon, please? It'll be fun!" I smiled. It would be a blast to share a room with both Jane and Hermione; I already knew they got along from hanging out together at Hogwarts.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Jane.

"Sure!" Hermione laughed.

I smiled. "Okay, well to get some food in you…" Jane said looking around to the house elves who were standing quietly by the door, waiting for something to do. "Sprite," she said and the house elf I hardly ever saw stepped up. "Can you get Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger some food please?"

"Yes Mistress!" said Sprite and left the room.

"Kelsey, go pick out some of Hermione's clothes from her trunk that would be suitable for the party please," ordered Jane to her personal house elf.

As Kelsey scurried out of the room Dixie looked through my closet full of old tattered clothing, searching her best for a single decent garment. Hermione sat down beside me and Jane tried to help Dixie.

"The house elves here aren't treated too badly," Hermione whispered to me.

"No, they're actually quite well taken care of 'Mione," I responded. "They each have their own rooms the size of mine, they're happy!" I assured.

I could see Hermione give a faint smile as Kelsey reappeared with an armful of Hermione's clothes. For hours we tried to find something for me to wear but Jane just didn't approve. Even in school I borrowed Jane's clothes and tonight seemed to be no exception. Jane forced me to wear a pair of expensive jeans of hers and a silk dress shirt with a very revealing neckline. I felt shy in it. I wanted to wear more material but Hermione and Jane insisted on it. Hermione on the other hand got let off easy in a short jean skirt and baby pink t-shirt. She looked great though. Jane had conjured up some nice masks for us that matched out outfits. They only covered a small bit of our face around our eyes but they looked awesome all the same.

After we ate the plates of food that Sprite brought back we headed downstairs again to find Harry and Ron. We spotted them lingering in the foyer waiting for the three of us. Harry looked great. He wore some nice jeans, not too tight, and defiantly not the size of Dudley and a green dress shirt. Ron on the other hand wore shabby black pants and a grayish blue shirt.

Jane dragged us out the front door as we all pulled our cloaks tightly around ourselves, trying to shield ourselves from the violent winds. We all trudged towards the carriage that Jane had ready to take us to the party. Like all other things she owned, it was black and expensive, pulled by four big brown horses. Harry opened the door and helped Hermione, Jane and I in. It was nice to see Harry again; he had always been nice to me, one of my best friends. But somehow he seemed a bit off today, like he just wasn't paying attention to the world around him. When I was safely in the carriage, Harry hopped in too and sat down beside me.

I let the conversation get loud in the carriage as Ron and Jane flirted a bit and Hermione debated with Ron. I knew it would be weird if they caught me whispering to Harry if it were silent. But soon they were shouting and laughing hysterically. I took that opportunity to turn to Harry.

I put my small hand to my mouth and stretch up as far as I could to reach Harry and asked, "Is there something wrong Harry?"

As the carriage careened through Hogsmeade to the party he sighed and answered me quietly. "I'm sorry Gin, I don't really know. My scar has been hurting ever since I got here." He frowned, then seeing my worried face he tried to smile. "But it's probably nothing, Gin. Don't worry," he tried to assure me as he put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

But I had a gut feeling that it wasn't nothing. I wasn't stupid; I knew his scar only hurt when Voldemort was around or plotting something. But could that mean that _he_ was indeed at the pub that afternoon and did indeed call me love on purpose? No, I won't believe it at any cost. But what if Harry was right? Should I tell him what had happened? Was Harry in danger and what if it was my fault that he could get hurt? But then again, it must have been my imagination. He didn't sense Tom Riddle. He sensed Voldemort, which were two completely different people… right?

But my thoughts were interrupted as the carriage slowed to a stop and I could hear loud music coming from a large building outside. The carriage door opened and the wizard who had been driving helped us out and closed the door. We must have been making a grand entrance for everyone there, standing outside in line to get in was watching us. Jane held her head high and motioned through all the noise and people for the four of us to follow her. We went straight to the front of the line and immediately the wizard there held open the door for Jane.

"Those four are with me!" she shouted over the noise and put her mask on.

The wizard nodded and let us pass. As we entered the club like place I had to let my eyes adjust to the dark and the flashing lights. There were at least three hundred people there all screaming and dancing to the music that was playing. The dance floor was packed and there was a bar near some tables at the far end. I looked around, it was fancy. Ron looked around with wide eyes and Harry was once again out of it. But I put my black mask over my eyes and followed Jane through the crowds of masked people.

"How did you get in?" shouted Hermione. "I think there's drinking here!"

"My dad," Jane shouted to us all. "He owns the place. They're all terrified of me and let me do anything I want!"

"Awesome!" Ron said happily. "Harry, I think there's some people from Gryffindor over there!"

"Let's go see them! I think that's Lavender!" shouted Hermione as she dragged Harry along with her and Ron.

"Well that was easy enough!" Jane shouted through the noise as a new song began. "Let's go dance and find some guys!" she grinned mischievously.

I smirked as well and followed her out to the dance floor. We found a spot right in the center of the floor. Jane and I did our signature moves of which we had been perfecting every other night throughout the summer. She took me from club to club, all of which she was a V.I.P at. We had drinks all the time, even though we were only sixteen. It helped me get my mind off things and gave me a well-deserved break from the real world. As we danced some guys came up to us and we danced with them. Jane was a little more straightforward and did some pretty funny stuff. But I stuck to the simple things, nothing too unlike me. But either way I was having the time of my life, it was good to be sixteen.

As the night went on I noticed it seemed to be getting rather hot on the dance floor. I excused myself from Jane and the two guys whose names I did not know or cared to know. I wandered towards the bar and ordered some vodka. The bartender looked at me strangely but came up to me with the shot anyhow. I had been drinking a lot at the pub when I served drinks and found I had a high tolerance for alcohol and could drink almost anything. As I drank the shot in a single gulp I attracted some attention. Some guys around the bar started eyeing me but I really didn't care and ordered another. The bartender was impressed and told me the next five, if I could take it, were on the house.

I smirked, I may look innocent and young but I could take it. I turned around in my seat and faced the bartender. He was a tall muscled wizard with his hair spiked up. "Are you sure you want to buy five shots? I know that can be expensive, being a bartender myself," I replied.

"Sure little Missy, how old are you anyway?" he asked as he placed five shots in front of me in a row.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said slyly. I loved playing with their minds. I did look innocent, in fact in most ways I was. But the one thing I could do that wasn't that innocent was drink.

I looked at the row in front of me and smirked at the bartender. I picked up the first glass and held it in the air. I swung it down my throat and slammed it back on the counter as I quickly chugged down the next four, straight in a row. It took me about ten seconds and the bartender and some others were staring at me wide eyed. I simply shrugged and turned around to face the dance floor. When I noticed they were still looking at me and talking amongst themselves I gave them queer looks.

"There's nothing here to see!" I said irritably. I hated when people stared. "Bugger off!"

As they cleared away from me I looked out at the crowd through my silky black mask. It was wild. I could see Jane now dancing with about five different guys and Harry, Ron and Hermione dancing with Dean and Neville in the far distance. I was just getting tired of all the energy and I felt like resting. The lights were flashing brightly and I felt a headache coming on. I looked down at my hands as I sat there, just resting for a moment. Maybe it was time I found where I left my cloak and left. I could take the carriage to Jane's house and send it back for the others. But my planning was interrupted by a voice beside me.

"You can sure take a strong drink." I looked up to another masked man. His eyes were in the shadow of the mask and he wore all black, expensive clothing much like the rest of the rich wizards and witches around here. He had nicely toned arms as I could see for it was a t-shirt he wore.

"Thank you?" I said uncertainly.

The man smiled and I turned away. The song was coming to an end and a new one started up. It was slower and everyone in the crowd started pairing up. I watched as Ron paired up with a brown haired girl and Harry with Hermione. Jane was dancing with some blonde guy out in the sea of people. I smirked she was such a player.

"Would you like to dance?" the man asked.

I looked at him for a moment and he seemed sincere. I decided to do it, I mean why the hell not? He didn't seem too bad, and what could a single dance do? "Sure," I said and stood up.

He led me to the dance floor and took me into the crowd. Then he stopped and turned to me. He put his hand on my waist and I moved a little bit closer. I placed my hand lightly on his neck even though he was much, much taller then me, even taller then Harry. He actually slightly resembled Harry, he had really dark hair, but I couldn't be sure if it was black due to the lack of decent lighting. Soon the man's arms were wrapped around my waist and I laid my head on his chest for I didn't reach his neck.

Somehow this position felt familiar to me as we swayed to the soft music coming from the speakers. The man was warm and I somehow felt safe in his embrace, even though he was a stranger. Jane would be so proud of me right now. As polite as she was, she was a huge party animal. The lights became steadier and the flashing stopped. I glanced up to get a better look at the man I was dancing with.

His hair was defiantly black and his skin was very pale, much like my own. He was looking down at me and I got an odd feeling in my stomach again. He seemed familiar to me. His hand was on the small of my back and I felt the coldness of a metal or silver ring through my shirt. A silver ring… I suddenly tensed up again and stopped moving my feet. I looked up straight into the man's eyes and saw through the dim light, the iciest shade of blue eyes I had ever seen. It was unmistakable.

I pulled back as quickly as I could and jerked out of his embrace. My breathing became heavier and louder as I stared, my gaze unwavering from the man's face. It couldn't be yet it was…

In a panicked, quiet voice I managed to make out the word, "Tom…" I shivered but I couldn't move. Those eyes, there was no way I had made a mistake.

The man reached up to his mask and pulled it slowly over his head revealing the elegant well-sculpted face I had stared at for years long ago. I backed up but he approached. "Ginevra," he said.

I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear yet nobody around me noticed. The loud music had begun again and I had nowhere to turn fast enough. "No…" I muttered. "This can't be happening…" I tried to back away but could only manage a mere few steps.

"Ginevra, don't run from me," he said soothingly, yet I knew he was dead serious. He took another step closer and reached out for my arm.

I suddenly gained the ability to move and I jumped out of the way so fast I thought I could have fallen. "Get away from me!" I shrieked. "Don't touch me!" I yelled in a panicked voice as I backed away even further. But still the music was too loud and everyone was too busy in his or her own world to notice the younger Voldemort was standing in the midst of it all.

I was shaking and he could see that. I wanted to hide my fear but that would prove impossible. "Ginevra," he said sternly. "Don't make a scene, love."

A scene?! How dare he say that?! He was back from the dead in the middle of thousands of witches and wizards out in the open going unnoticed. How could I not panic? How could I not be afraid? How dare he call me such a name as '_love_' like this! "Don't call me that!" I screamed at him angrily. "Get away from me! Why the bloody hell is this happening?" I cried out.

Suddenly I saw him go for his wand I realized that mine was still in my cloak, which I did not have! I freaked out and dodged a clear light he sent my way that I was sure was a sleeping spell. I ran through the crowd as best I could. Praying to find someone to help me, anyone. I ran as fast as my legs could go in a panic, I had to get away I just had too. Anything, anywhere. My mind was yelling; screaming inside but my voice just wouldn't work…

--

Author's Note: Your wish is my command and I gave you your wish, I gave you this chapter. So now can I have my wish? Some reviews please? Pretty please? I hope you liked this chapter and I hope it lived up to your expectations, I just don't know if it's much like you imagined. And sorry about the rating which is about to change. But please review, even if it's about the rating or just a response to what I wrote to you or even constructive criticism. I love you guys! Thanks!!


	3. The Music Room

Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's your next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews I really appreciate them! They are the reason I continue! If nobody were reading this then I wouldn't keep writing it. So thank you so much. And another this is that I gave Ginny a talent in this and I hope you guys don't hate it. I just think I can mesh that into the story. If you have complaints please review and tell me about it! Thanks! Just not in flame form, more like constructive criticism form. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the song in this fic, it belongs to Evanescence or whoever owns their songs and is sung by Amy Lee. Plus if I could write songs like that then I'd be a millionaire and could pay a publisher to publish a real book. Song does not belong to me!

--

Fire-Sprite10: Thanks so much! I hope I don't ruin it by changing their personas too much in this chapter. And about her voice thing; at first it was just that they were all to careless to turn around, after all it was a very busy club and probably people were talking very loudly in the background, I should have made that more clear. Sorry about that. And thanks, I'm so proud, I'm apt to write Tom/Ginny goodness! Thank you!

Cherry10: Thanks!

Rock and Sarcasm: All in due time, all in due time. Oh trust me at some time in the story she will go through a lot, just keep reading to find out. And thanks for the review!

Addicted…: You got more! You got more! Haha, thanks for the review. And yeah, I seem to have this problem with not being able to write short stories, it can defiantly be a nuisance in school, trust me! And I'm sorry, it's not as fast as it could have been, I had a bit of writer's block for a few days there. Well, please enjoy and review again!

Riddled-Slytherin: Here's what happens next. And thanks so much!

Rhysenn Riddle: I know I always imagine Tom's eyes as gray blue, I think it looks better. But I think I missed a bit of scenery description in this chapter, I had a small case of writer's block for a few days, which made it difficult. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter too, and thanks for the review!

Storygirl2009: Thanks so much! Let's see if this is better or worse please let me know. And yes in the next chapter, not this one, there will be more Lucius. I've got it all planned out. In fact I think I got that whole idea when I read your review, I was like, 'maybe putting more of him in could be interesting,' so now I'm going to. So thanks a _lot_ for your review. See, you all are my inspiration!

GinnyPotter1981: Thanks! Wow, you read these at work? That's so cool; I should do that when I'm old enough to get a job, haha. Well depending on where that job is. I'm aiming for a stable because I like horses, but now I'm probably boring you with such irrelevant things. So anyways, I hope this helps ease the pain of boredom at work and review again and tell me what you thought on the boredom factor.

Serena: Well make sure you don't fall off that seat! Since you seem to be so interested I think I will take your opinion on this chapter seriously on whether or not I should let something happen to a certain character. Well I don't want to spoil it but read the author's note at the end and review with your opinion. Thanks so much! Don't you love my cliffhangers?

Spaceyksee: Yay for cliffhangers! It made you review didn't it? Well here's another chapter and another chance of a possible cliffhanger! Enjoy and thank you so much for the review!

HarriettaPotter: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I'm sort of mean as to what I do to her! Poor thing! Anyways, enjoy and review!

Clandestine One: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! Keep reviewing and inform me of anything you want to happen or anything you think will happen. I might just make it happen because I'm the almighty one of the fic! Okay, that was a little cheesy but I'm a little hyper right now. But thanks!

Amazing: Thank you! I'm glad you like the way it's written, that's very important in stories if you ask me. So thank you very much!

--

A rocking motion and warm arms wrapped protectively around me, I became conscious with my eyes still closed, looking into the darkness of my own mind. Peace washed over me as I rested, taking in a breath of air and slowly exhaling. I had been asleep, in a deep world of wonderful, peaceful dreams. Somewhere I haven't been in so long. Nothing plagued those dreams; they were pure bliss and enjoyment. But something was wrong, I realized, where was I? What had happened? Where was I before I had slept?

I stired in the strong arms keeping me warm. I tried to open my eyes, to see whom it was who was holding me. My eyelids were heavy, weighing a thousand pounds of never ending darkness. I brought my hand to my face and gently rubbed them open. My vision was foggy and I couldn't make out the person hovering above me but I knew they were male. I kept stirring trying to make my eyes clear from the fog and figure out what was happening. I opened my mouth to say something but my voice wasn't working to my liking either.

"Wah?" I squeaked out. "Where-" but someone placed their hand gently on my lips. I let out a sigh.

"Ginny?" they whispered. Suddenly my head pounded from the noise. It seemed ten times louder then it really was and I was grateful for the whispering. I made a small nodding motion with my head to tell them I heard them, but I was still unsure of who they were. "Gin, its Harry, can you see me?" he asked.

"Sort of," I whispered back.

"Are you okay?" he asked soothingly. "Does your head hurt?" I nodded and could hear him sigh. "Don't worry, we'll get you something for it."

"What happened?" I asked in a feeble, weak voice.

I could feel Harry stir above me. "Do you remember anything at all Gin?" he asked.

I tried to think of where I had been, who I had been with last. An image of the pub came to mind and the cloaked man. Then the scene of the golden Galleon and instinctively my hand wandered down to my pocket where it still lay hidden. I could feel Harry's gaze follow my hand. I sighed and reached into my pocket and pulled out the paper and gold. At the feeling of the coldness between my fingers, everything flooded back. The club, the masks, Jane's dancing, the vodka, the masked man, the dancing, the cold ring on my back… his face.

I gasped, "Where's Ron? Hermione? Jane?" I tried to look around but my vision wasn't clearing fast enough. I struggled in Harry's arms, trying to sit up but he wouldn't let me.

"Gin," I heard Ron's voice. "We're all here!"

"Ginny?" asked Jane. "Are you alright?"

"She needs to rest," I could hear Hermione say. "He hit her right in the back of her head. Don't worry though, Gin, we're all here. You're in the carriage. We're going back to Mayfield Manor."

I relaxed at the news, but what had happened? Why was I here? And why couldn't I remember any of it at all? "How did I get here?" I asked and I could finally make out Harry's face enough to see his expression. I followed his worried gaze to the paper and gold in my hand. I lifted the two objects that had made me feel guilty from the beginning. Everyone watch Harry and I. I could feel tears form in my eyes; I should have said something earlier. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I should have told you…"

Harry brought his hand from underneath me to grasp the paper and gold. He looked at it and read it over and re-read it again. His eyes widened in realization, the same realization I should have had at the mere look of the spidery handwriting. "You got this at the pub," Harry stated. But he didn't seem mad, more like shocked.

"What is it?" I could hear Hermione ask.

"Can I see?" asked Ron.

"What's going on?" inquired Jane.

"Was he there?" Harry asked. "Did he come into the pub himself?"

The hot tears began to flow down my cheeks like they had in my first year when he had held me in this same position. I was scared again like then. I shivered at the thought of being in that chamber again. Everything I had locked away was flooding back and I knew that the only person in the carriage who understood that was Harry. I knew this day would come; it was inevitable, even _he_ had said so. The devil himself had said so and I didn't believe him. Why? Why couldn't I have believed him so that I could prepare myself? Had he told Harry his plan to come back for me? Or was he even planning on coming back for me at all? Or maybe, the correct wording was 'coming back for my life'? Either way it wasn't good, he was too close to Harry. It didn't matter if I died. It was Harry I had to worry about. If he died then the hope of the entire wizarding world was in danger.

"Ginny?" he asked again.

How dare that lying bastard show himself to me after what he had done anyways? Who gave _him_ the right to trick me again! And this time he couldn't tell me he was simply 'withholding the truth'! His lying ass was mine and I would kill the bloody prick if it were the last thing I did. I would do it for everything he had ever caused, all the pain and the blood and it was probably _he_ who was responsible for my father's disappearance. He'll wish he had never been born by the time I was done. For everything he had told me that was a lie, for Harry who could've had a fantastic life if Lily and James were still around, my father, the school, but mostly just because he deserved to die.

"Gin?" Harry asked a little bit louder and I was suddenly brought back to reality.

"What?" I asked confused with the tears trailing my cheeks.

"Was he at the pub?"

I looked down at my hands and finally, after about a moment, I nodded guiltily. "I'm so sorry Harry!" I cried and looked up at his disappointed face. I tried to get up in my misery and panic but he held me firmly against his chest in a sitting position. "I should have said something! I should have tried to contact you as soon as possible!" I struggled with my fear and confusion taking control of me. "When you told me about your scar," I cried. "I knew it was true! I knew it was him! I should have _said something_! I- I was at the bar… in the club," I stuttered. "I was just sitting there an- and… someone asked me to dance, I did- didn't know who he was. But I was an idiot and said yes!" I pounded on Harry's chest with two small fists trying to free myself from his embrace. But he was stronger then I was but I fought all the same. He sat there calmly, listening. "I'm so _stupid_! His- his ring. The silver one! It was cold and I could feel it. The bloody ring gave him away! He took-," I shuddered in fear at the mere thought of his presence. "He took off his mask, it was him, I swear to God it was. So I ran, what else could I do, I didn't have my wand, so I ran…"

I couldn't remember any more and my crying was making it hard to speak. I still struggled with Harry with failing attempts and soon I just gave up, crying my heart out. Harry was frowning and the guilt inside of me just wouldn't subside. But nevertheless, Harry put his hand on the back of my pounding head and lightly guided it to his chest. I rested my head there for almost the rest of the trip and almost nothing was said. But I knew terrified, angered, and worried looks were being exchanged all around me. But Harry didn't move, he kept his head resting on top of mine, never shifting or moving. A sense of security washed over me as my gasps for air from my tears lessened, but the guilt remained like a deathly weight on my heart.

As the carriage careened through the village I whispered in Harry's ear while the conversation picked up a bit, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Ron, Hermione and Jane were talking about something along the lines of sleeping arrangements and guessing how many Ministry Officials were going to be at Jane's doorstep when we arrived. Rain was pelting the windows as we went and the rocking motion no longer soothed me.

After a moment Harry spoke to me quietly enough that the others wouldn't hear or notice, "It's not your fault, Gin. I knew he was here too."

I looked up at him through my tears, confused at the statement. "You knew?" I repeated.

Harry nodded. "I didn't know he was serious about coming for you again, Gin, otherwise I would have told you. It's not your fault at all. We didn't come here just to visit. Well, at least I didn't, not that I didn't want to, trust me I did. But I dragged them here, asked Jane to come and see you and begged her to say nothing about it. She didn't. I'm sorry I had to make your friend deceive you, but I was worried."

I smiled; it was a relief to know I wasn't the only one who had kept the truth to them selves. But I was also nervous that he had come all this way when he thought he was helping, but he was merely putting himself in danger, there was no way that the stress of having him so close would help. He had to get away, if Voldemort was here, then Harry should be on the opposite side of the world, or at least in Hogwarts. Just one more night, I told myself, one more night.

The carriage slowed down and I pulled the curtain on the window back just far enough to get a small glance at Jane's house… and the multitudes of reporters and photographers standing out in the rain. They all started coming towards the carriage, their cameras flashing in the darkness and their cloaks wrapped tightly around them. Dixie, Sprite and Kelsey were attempting to shoo them all away, obviously they knew what had happened; maybe Harry had told them.

I suddenly felt like a burden, the type that friends and family always have to look after, watch every second, help at every task or obstacle thrown their way. I felt like I was being weak, scared and completely pathetic! The kind of pathetic-ness that was just… well, _sad_! I felt angry with myself, all that I had ever strived to be since the chamber incident was being changed and proven as a front, a mask, something to hide behind. Well I wouldn't have it, not me, oh no. I'll show those reporters that I'm completely unfazed, disregarding the fact that I still do not know what happened before I woke up in Harry's arms. But I'll pretend, just for the five seconds that it will take me to walk up those steps into that house that I am strong. Which I am. With or without the major painful lump that is most defiantly forming on the back of my fragile scull, but that's not the point.

The carriage stopped and I could hear knocking, or more like pounding on the locked carriage door. Harry turned to me and asked, "You ready?"

"Of course!" I said with my head held high. "Why wouldn't I be? Harry, sometimes you underestimate me," I said with a coy smile playing at my lips. Harry gave me an all-knowing grin.

He opened the door with a swish of his wand and pulled his hood over his head to shield him from the rain and the cameras. I did the same along with Ron, Hermione and Jane. Harry motioned to the others to go first. Ron helped Jane out followed by Hermione. I could hear Hermione mouthing off to some demanding reports with camera. Harry offered me his hand and I gently took it. He hopped out and I followed. He kept himself directly in front of me to block the unwanted flashes. My knees buckled and my head pounded, the sky was most certainly black with clouds but for a moment I thought it was a light yellow. My eyes automatically closed and my legs turned to a useless mass of muscle and bone as I fell.

Just before I hit the puddles bellow me Harry grabbed me and supported my weight by putting my arm around his shoulders. My breathing became heavy with exhaustion and Harry gave me a worried glance. He seemed to make up his mind and put both my arms around his neck and lifted me off the ground as if I were a child. To my dismay I could hear one of the reporters question our relationship, I was _not_ dating Harry Potter. I don't care what they say. My head was pounding and the rain fell like there was an angry God in the skies.

Harry pushed through the crowds and Hermione and Ron walked in front of us, trying their best to hold them back for him.

"What exactly happened to Ms. Weasley tonight?" questioned a woman in a long green cloak.

"No comment!" Ron roared again and again.

"Why can't Ms. Weasley walk?" asked another reporter.

"Just some side effects of the spell," replied Hermione. What spell? What was happening?

"Where did it occur?"

"How did you get away?"

"Was it really He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" exclaimed another.

My head was spinning and it felt like the earth was being pulled out from right under my- or Harry's- feet. I sighed, maybe being weak, just once, wasn't so bad. Maybe one needed help every now and then. I gave up, what else could I do? I wrapped my arms around Harry's neck and held on tight, wishing that I had never gone out to that club in the first place. I closed my eyes, wishing everything away…

--

I sat in the dark again, hiding away. They _forced _me to hide. No, correction, _he_ forced me to hide. _He _took away everything I was and he wonders, he _wonders_ why I try to kill him. Oh but trust me when I say I will kill that bloody _Boy-Who-Lived_! I will kill that very boy that my dear Ginevra was so desperately clinging to. How dare he play the hero! How dare he!!!

I sat in front of the fire that was slowly dying away, staring down at the picture on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. The image made my blood curl, the very evil in my veins reaching out to strangle that boy who thought himself a man. The image seemed to glare at me, mock my failure. In it Ginevra looked weak and tired, but her face was set in a determined expression, but I could see past that. She was scared. The picture moved as her knees buckled beneath her and Potter caught her in his arms. She clung to him as if he were the savior or some sort of godly hero. She shouldn't be with him right now; she should be here, with me. I glared at the image for another minute before I began to read, even though the incident had only been two hours ago.

_Ginny Weasley Attacked By He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Coincidence?_

Earlier this morning, at one o'clock am, Ginevra Weasley, better known as Ginny was unexpectedly attacked by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in a local Hogsmead club. Ms. Weasley was seen entering the club with Harry Potter and a few other friends. Reliable sources say that Ms. Weasley was sitting alone when someone wearing a mask (the clubs rules: each person attending must wear a mask of some description) approached her. They attacked with a harmful sleeping spell normally used on the uncooperative Azkaban prisoners and by Death Eaters. Thankfully the girl escaped, not being able to defend herself for her wand was left with a friend. Minutes later Harry Potter, her brother and two unidentified friends were seen exiting the club in a panic. Ministry officials are still unsure of all the details and questioning was certainly impossible due to Ms. Weasley's head injuries and side effects of the spell.

But earlier this month her father, Arthur Weasley, went missing and is presumably dead. That attack was also just recently traced back to Death Eaters and the Ministry is on the look out. Also in Ms. Weasley's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she was used in a plot to attack Harry Potter and the school through the force of the Chamber of Secrets. Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named plotting against Ginny Weasley and her family or is it just our imagination?

Stay alert and read the Daily Prophet for updates on the story.

Plotting against her and her family? Now they must all be out of their minds. If I were plotting against her I would have killed her, not tried to put her to sleep! They obviously needed a reality check those imbecile mudbloods! I tore the photo out of the paper and crumpled the remaining newspaper and threw it into the fireplace. I stared down at Ginevra's innocent yet haunted face. I walked over to a wall on which I had many articles and took a pin from my desk. I held up the photo to the wall and I smirked. I jabbed the pin right on Potter's scar, he won't be around long enough to intervene with my plans. It was a shame that Ginevra was convinced I was going to hurt her, but I can't possibly blame her for such an accusation. Maybe it was time to set things straight. But as soon as Ginevra is here, I will kill that bloody Boy-Who-Lived…

--

The front door slammed shut and I opened my eyes again. I was sure each photographer got a good up close shot of me to my own dismay. But nevertheless I was overjoyed to be away from it. The foyer of the house was dark and the shadows were looming in the corners. It sent a shiver up my spine even though I usually found beauty in it all. Was I going to be paranoid for the rest of my life? I had just gotten over my first year incident and yet here I was again afraid of things I once overlooked and disregarded.

Harry looked down at my panicked face. "Are you okay Gin?"

"Yeah, I think I can walk again Harry," I replied with a grin.

"Oh! Of course, my bad," he said in a hurry and lightly put me down. Through the darkness I thought I could see a light shade of red spread across his cheeks.

I was a little shaky but I turned to the other four, "Well, I think I'm going to try to rest," I declared.

"Oh! Okay, then we'll run the plans over you all," Jane said.

"Well, first of all," Hermione began. "Jane and I will set up some beds in Ginny's room and sleep there with her. Harry, you and Ron will sleep in the same room together too. Should either of the rooms find something or hear anything suspicious, there will be two house elves outside each room to send the message on and the other will go check it out."

"There is a prime target in each room," Jane interjected. "Harry and Ginny. So we have set up rooms on the opposite sides of the house to keep them apart."

"What's the point of that?" asked Ron dumbfounded.

I rolled my eyes to the heavens and Hermione shook her head. Disappointment and despair crossed her face for a mere second before it was replaced by worry. "In case Voldemort comes, Ron, it won't be so easy to get both of them," she whispered but not for fear that someone would hear, but for pure dismay and worry that the very scenario would take place.

A silence swept the five of us as the real dangers of what happened in the club became reality. Nothing was safe anymore now that we had proof he was back and after us. And still nobody knew what Tom looked like, only Harry, Dumbledore and me. Nobody could warn us if they spotted him, nobody could owl us to report a spotting, he could run around London without a mask and nobody would give him a second glance. I shivered at the thought, now I needed to have someone bigger and stronger and hopefully more magically powerful then me with me at all times, like a bloody bodyguard.

"Well," I broke the silence. "Maybe it's best that way, let's all try and get some rest. I'm sorry I dragged you all into this." With that I tried to turn and leave but Harry grabbed my arm, I looked at him.

"Ginny," he said. "You didn't drag us into this. I dragged Hermione and Ron into this whole thing a long time ago; they're both going on their seventh year putting up with me. And I was the one who pulled Jane into this, I asked her to come out here to see you."

"But I asked her to stay here in the first place," I countered. "If I hadn't lived here to begin with then you wouldn't have been inclined to come."

"Actually," interrupted Jane. "I offered for you to live here in the summer, Gin, so you didn't 'drag' me into this."

"I'm still sorry," I replied stubbornly. I turned to leave and they all followed me up the staircases to the bedrooms.

We parted from the boys at the top of the stairs and headed towards my room. When we walked in there were two more massive beds set up and Hermione's things were already at the foot of one and Jane's Hogwarts trunk packed and in front of the other. Dixie was already packing my things into my own trunk, although there was a rather large pile of clothes that she was throwing off to the side.

"Um, Dixie?" I asked with a quizzical look. "Why are you throwing my clothes over there, though I am very grateful to you for packing for me…"

Dixie jumped and turned to face me. "Oh Miss!" she said. "Mistress Mayfield, the lady of the house, has order a whole new wardrobe for Miss. It will be here for Miss tomorrow Miss!" she said cheerily.

I was shocked. I looked over to Jane; she had a smirk plastered on her face. "Your mother bought me a wardrobe?!" I exclaimed.

"Of course!" she said. "You too 'Mione, but yours is already packed, but we liked most of your clothes anyways so you got to keep a lot."

Hermione and me jumped on Jane giving her a massive hug and we all broke into giggles as Jane hit us with one of her pillows. Hermione hit her back after stealing one of mine. Soon the stuffing from the pillows was flying everywhere with Dixie, Sprite and Kelsey trying to clean it up. About three or so hours later, after Dixie had gotten me something for my pounding headache, we were all dressed in our new fancy silk pajamas (mine arrived earlier then the rest of my clothes) and were getting into bed.

That night I tried desperately to sleep, I tossed and turned and even tried to sleep without blankets but found it was just too cold. I was always either too cold or too warm, the blankets were always too messy or too neat, I had a major headache or just couldn't feel anything at all for almost the whole night! Well it must be past three already, I had been there for hours on end! I turned my head towards the massive grandfather clock looming in the shadows of the corner. It was only quarter to three. I sighed. Tossing and turning all night would get me nowhere.

My frustration was getting the better of me and I was blinded by my sleepless night. I threw the expensive sheets off of me and realize exactly how fast winter was coming and how thin my silk pajamas were. I shivered and pulled on a fluffy white bathrobe I had been borrowing from Jane for the summer. I wrapped it tightly around me and put on some warm slippers quietly, sneaking past the sleeping forms of Hermione and Jane.

I walked to the other side of the room and opened the door. It swung open with a creek. I tensed and looked back over to Hermione and Jane. They didn't shift a millimeter and I sighed in relief. I squeezed through the small crack in the door and quietly pulled it shut behind me. I looked around me at the dark hallway that seemed to make me want to run. But no, I am not going to afraid my whole life; I will stand up to my newfound fear of the dark. That will be my new school year resolution even though it had nothing to do with magical academics it was good enough.

I decided to wander over to the music room where I had left something of mine. As I walked along the halls the hairs on the back of my neck seemed to stand on end. I shook my head and rubbed my hand on my neck to get rid of the feeling but to no avail. I pushed open the door painted a nice warm golden colour and wandered slowly over to the window where a little black notebook lay open on the piano bench. I sat down at the piano and opened it up. I sighed, I had nothing better to do so I sat in the dark and began to play the musical notes scribbled in it.

--

I had been watching her almost all night toss and turn as she attempted to sleep. She soon got tired of trying I suppose so I followed her down to the music room and therefore, here I stand on the balcony listening to her play the piano. She wrote her own songs; I distinctly remember her telling me about that in her first year, although then I'm sure she wasn't as good a pianist. Her red hair was shining in the moonlight and I was trying so hard not to walk over there and sit beside her. Why? I didn't know, I was here solely for business. But is capturing Ginevra really business? Well that wasn't the point, nonsense, of course it's business, it's my business.

She stopped playing all of the sudden and I could see her petite body turn to examine the room. I must admit it was a beautiful room but not as beautiful as the woman Ginevra had grown into. She sighed quietly; so faint that if one weren't listening acutely it would pass them by. But she turned back to the piano as her hands hovered over the ivory keys. She paused to compose herself and sit up straight, stretching her small torso as high as it could go.

Her hands touched the keys ever so lightly yet boldly enough to make the most graceful, beautiful song I had ever heard composed. I had never imagined the talent she had for no matter how bad I wanted to; I couldn't hear Ginevra through the diary. I didn't recognize the rhythm so I assumed it was indeed her song. To accompany the piano, her voice graced the song as she sang just loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone"

Somehow the lyrics couldn't help but remind me of what I had thought she would feel towards me. But it was a preposterous idea to think that she would have written a song about such things for the world to hear. By now she must have told others she could play and sing for she didn't before. But then again she was singing at night and in what she assumed was an empty room. But her voice was so strong yet quiet. She hit every note perfectly.

"These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hands through all of these years

But you still have

All of me"

Yes, indeed ironically exactly what I had imagined. But I had never known that these feelings would mostly be regret, I thought they would be more angered, but then again the song was more about the effect I had on her then towards me. I was sure that if the song had been meant for me, it would be much, much more dreadful. Even such a petite girl such as Ginevra could conjure up something worthy of my worry, not fear, but possibly worry.

"You used to captivated me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me"

I finally decided to interrupt, or at least make my presence known. I slowly pushed the balcony door open and a small breeze entered the room but Ginevra didn't seem to notice. I closed it firmly behind me and whispered a locking spell almost silently just to make sure that Ginevra didn't try to run. She couldn't get out of the room now, I had made sure of it of course.

"These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hands through all of these years

But you still have-"

I dropped a golden Galleon purposely on the ground and let it sound throughout the music room. It's ring echoed in the tall ceiling and Ginevra jumped almost a foot into the air and spun around to face me alarmed, cutting her song short. I smirked at her surprise. She stood up quickly as soon as she recognized my face. And so she should due to the fact she was singing about it.

"Accio wand," I said quietly and her long mahogany wand flew from her robe pocket neatly into my hands. Her big honey eyes wide as they were when I surprised her with a dance at the club not many hours ago. "You have nowhere to run this time Ginevra," I said to her quietly as she began to back away. "Really, love, you should have taken your friends advice and stayed in your room with them. Honestly darling, you would be safer there… that is if you consider me a threat." I could see her shudder at my voice and even if she wanted to, she was much to weak from my previous spell to fight me.

"What do you want?!" she said, all of the sudden rather brave. "How long have you been here? Why won't you leave me alone!"

The line was more of a statement then a question. And even if it weren't I knew that she had the answer but merely refused to accept it. "Oh, I think you know, Ginevra."

"Do I?" she challenged. I could see crystal tears of a mixture of rage, fear, and loss form in her eyes. Her small hands formed fists. "Do I really?" I could hear the rage in her voice, much more like I expected. "Do I even know anything about what your motives are, Tom?!" she spat my name like it was venom. I felt something strange trigger in my stomach, something that was almost unknown to me. "I'm pretty sure I am damn oblivious in your eyes! So what the bloody hell are you now, hm?" she demanded as the first tear trickled down her pale cream skin.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean by that love."

"Oh bloody hell! You know exactly what I mean! Don't fucking play with me Tom!" she screamed. "Don't you play with m-me," she began to cry and her tears were making it difficult for her to speak. She shivered, finally feeling the cold air I had let in moments before.

I noticed that the smirk I had been sporting was gone and all I was doing was staring at her. "Now, Ginevra," I said approaching her. She tried to move but I followed her until the couch prevented her from moving away. "I can't possibly explain anything to you when you're in such a state." She seemed to be panicking again but I couldn't really blame her. "You won't be able to listen," I finished as I took a single step closer and startled her into falling back into a sitting position on the couch.

I hovered above her close enough to hear the terrified pounding of her heart and to see her lungs force her chest to rise and fall at very short intervals. She mustered up enough courage to ask, "Why are you back here? Why are you bothering me?" in a hushed voice that showed her meek side.

"Did I not promise you that I'd be back for you love?" I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world to do. I chuckled. "Ginevra, I may have lied to you about some things, but some were true."

"Some, Tom, some," she replied as she rested her legs beneath herself. "I wouldn't know what was true and what was the 'variation of the truth' at age eleven!"

I smirked. "Quoting me now are we Ginevra?" I asked quietly. Pink began to spread across her cheeks as the tears fell. "But I didn't expect this to be easy anyways," I said to her.

Her eyes grew wider as she began to realize what I was doing here and what was and was not the 'variation of the truth'. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "What didn't you expect to be easy?"

But of course I didn't need to waste my breath on knowledge she already had so I grinned what I knew was probably an evil grin. But nevertheless she got the message and stood up on shaky legs. She was so much shorter then me I now realized as she stood a mere inch before me. If I were to lean down I was sure I got touch her lips with my own. But what an idiotic idea that was. Kissing her right now was out of the question.

My mind was brought back from my reminisce as I felt her move away from me again and head towards the door slowly, never letting her eyes leave me. I sighed; maybe I was tired of this game of hide and seek. Or maybe I was tired of having the only person I… not cared for, no, but worried about, possibly, run away from me, treat me like the devil although I should be used to such things at this point. But I didn't feel like stopping her, but her fate on the other side of that door may not be exactly the escape route she wanted. I frowned. But I need her, dare I admit that to anyone, no. But saying such things in my own mind weren't as dangerous, although it couldn't possibly be true.

But I let her go, with a frown upon my face, she walked towards the door a bit faster, I think she noticed my expression. She turned the door handle and when I remained still she pulled it open and ran out. She turned the corner and out of view when I heard a muffled scream and that strange thing in my stomach triggered once more. Lucius turned the corner into the room shutting the door behind him. In his arms he held Ginevra back as she struggled. I shook my head and approached.

I came dangerously close to her face. She couldn't make a sound for Lucius's hand covered her mouth. "Do not try and run from me again, Ginevra. You know you can't win," I said menacingly.

I small whimper came from the poor girl as Lucius spoke, "My Lord, the carriage is waiting."

"I am aware Lucius!" I said loudly. "Be quiet! Both of you, I hear someone coming!"

There were footsteps just outside the door to the music room and I could hear someone calling out for Ginevra. I pulled out my wand and lazily waved in front of me. The person knocked on the door and pushed it open. It was that mudblood girl, what was her name? No matter, I flicked my wrist and the doors shut behind her. With another flick of my wrist her wand was in my hands. She screamed in shock and I could hear Ginevra try to yell at me for what I was about to do.

Ginevra was screaming through Luicus's hand and was fighting with him with all her strength. "Now Ginevra," I said after whispering something under my breath that caused ropes to shoot from the tip of my wand and tie the mudblood up so tight she fell over. She was thrashing and fighting her new rope restraints as I spoke to Ginevra with my back to her to show how much I disliked her kind and didn't care for her. "Love, I can't simply leave her here to yell for Potter! Plus, she won't feel anything if you promise me one thing," I whispered in her ear what I wanted from her in return. I watched her eyes grow wide.

I motioned to Lucius to remove his hand to let her speak. "On one condition," she said loud enough for the mudblood to hear. "You have to leave Hermione alone, and you can't hurt my friends or family!" she demanded.

I smirked. "You drive a hard bargain, Ginevra," I replied. "But I suppose that can be arranged, with the exception of Potter, you know I can't promise you him."

"Harry, is my friend," she demanded in a small voice. "You have to leave him too, or I won't do it."

"Well," I said in a grave voice, faking my way to what I wanted. "I suppose then, love, we have no deal." I raised my hand in the air in a dangerous manner towards the mudblood.

"Wait!" she shouted. "No! Please don't! I'll do it! Please, I promise!" I decided that I wouldn't answer her until she called me by name. "Please!"

It was taking her too long to get the message so I decided to give her a hint. "Who on earth are you begging with my love?" I said with a smirk.

She glanced down at her friend and back at me, pleading. Her pained gaze hit me hard, like a brick. "Tom… please?" she whispered.

I watched the mudblood as she squirmed and thrashed, not being able to speak for the silencing charm was still placed upon her. I smirked at Ginevra and lowered my wand for a moment. "Did I mention, Ginevra, that you are a very talented singer?" I said.

Tears fell down her face and I nodded to Lucius and he placed a silencing charm on her. He pulled her out onto the balcony and got onto his broom to lower her down to the carriage that was prepared for her. I followed them with my gaze until they were out of sight. I turned back to the mudblood on the ground and took off the silencing charm and crouched down by her to play with her mind.

"Now, you are Ginevra's friend are you not?" I asked kindly with and evil grin on my face. The girl tried to move but she couldn't so I took that as a yes. "I bet you regret walking into this room and so rudely interrupting me now, don't you? No matter though. So, tell me, what is she afraid of?"

The girl smirked. I must admit I was slightly shocked at the motion due to the fact that she was at the mercy of the most lethal wizard in the world. She was very bold. "You," she said. "You are her only fear…"

My rage got the better of me as I stood and raised my wand. A flash of light erupted from the tip, blinding me and the only thing I could hear was her scream.

--

**IMPORTANT!!! -->**

Author's Note: Muah haha! Aren't I an evil person, a nice cliffhanger for you all? Now I can't decide whether or not to kill Hermione. So review and tell me your opinion and wait for my next update to find out what happens. I already know the idea and format and pretty much what I'm going to put in the next chapter except for the Hermione part. All I got to do now is write it. And again, if you don't like the idea of Ginny singing and writing her own songs review and tell me about it! Well now I'm on Christmas break so as your present, because my family doesn't really do Christmas, I'll give you another chapter soon. But the deal is that I need at least 15, yes that's right, you read it correctly, 15 reviews. So the sooner you review then the faster you get the next chapter. I mean c'mon guys I need a little inspiration. And another thing is that I decided to leave the rating until there's something really bad. And when that happens I'll put a warning at the beginning of that chapter and remind you at the end. So thanks so much guys for your support and interest in the fic. I appreciate it! And remember… 15 REVIEWS!!!

… Doesn't that review button look oh so push-able? … (Just a thought)


	4. Tears

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and because you've all been great this is your Christmas present! So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and pretty much just Happy Holidays! And once again thanks to all who read and extra thanks to those who read _and_ reviewed!

--

Storygirl2009: Thanks so much! And the ministry thing will be answered later, part of the story. But that's great; I'll look forward to the new book. And you're welcome for the Lucius thing, here's a little more of him. He's going to come for short periods of time but strangely often. And I hope you had a merry Christmas too. Thanks for reviewing!

Fizzysoda: Thanks so much! And I must admit this _is_ rather bizarre. Oh well, its fun to write as twisted or weird that may sound. I never did like Hermione either; I mean honestly, why must she know everything? Well, I hope you keep reading and please enjoy. And thanks so much for the review!

Harriettapotter: Thanks! Well, keep reading to find out. And thanks for the review, greatly appreciated!

Mary: Thanks so much! Now, I hope I didn't make her seem too weak in this chapter, because I don't want her to really be a damsel in distress although she has got to be scared. Oh well, wish me luck and please review again with your opinion on the matter. And the whole mystery of Tom thing is fun to make you keep waiting. But I'm pretty sure I've put it off for long enough so it's in the next chapter. So thanks so much for the review and please enjoy this chapter!

Riddled-Slytherin: Thanks so much; I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

GalaBunny: Thanks so much. Yeah, she bugs me too, I wanted to replace her with Jane but I suppose too many people like her so… well you'll see what's going to happen!

Addicted…: I love writing the long chapters for your enjoyment! Well, you shall see later on as to the Hermione thing. I'm so glad you love this so much! But I hope this isn't too much of a cliffhanger for you! Well thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

Because-I-Got-High: Well here's your update! And thanks so much for the idea, I think I might use some fragments of it if you don't mind! Thanks so much! And please review again! Thanks!

Valentina: Yeah, that's probably because of my disability to write good summaries. Well, I'm glad you finally decided to read it. About the Evanescence song, I know that might have been disappointing to some people but I can't write song of my own. I always struggled to do that, poems, sure, stories, sure, but songs? No, now those are difficult. But I really wanted her to be a singer/ song writer/ piano player. So I'm sorry that wasn't to your liking but I'm happy you told me! But I'm glad you like the barmaid thing and I guess this Ginny is a combination of both extremes. So thanks for the review!

Fire-sprite16: Thanks so much! And she was trying to play the piano quietly as to not wake everyone. But nevertheless Hermione heard and so brought forth the her being left in the room with Tom and the cliffhanger. Thanks so much for the review!

The-Dancing-Emu: Thanks so much! I'm glad you think it's so good! I hope this chapter is to your liking as well.

Amazing: Updated! Yay! Okay, read and enjoy and possibly review? Please? Thanks!

Rhysenn Riddle: Yay! 'Jig around the room', how very amusing! Oh, you will see what happens to Hermione… eventually! I know I'm evil. And I know Tom likes her, just got to wait until he admits it! Thanks for the review I appreciate it!

G21lto: That's my goal. Make everyone hooked! Thanks for the review!

Serena: Muah haha, my cliffhangers and me (smiles evilly). They are so much fun. Well this chapter isn't too harsh in that department, hopefully good enough! But keep that superglue stocked up… just in case. Thanks so much for the review!

Death Immortalitis: I know! How dare she smirk, sorry had to do it just to anger Tom. And no problem about the Jane thing. She's the one who Ginny was staying with in the summer. She's rich and is the one who brought Ginny to the club. I needed her to get Ginny a place to stay because she couldn't be at the burrow at the moment in order for things to work out. Yeah, I was worried about that part of the song, oh well, can't help it because I can't write songs on my own '! And this time, the review number went up, just a bit though! So thanks so much for reviewing.

Lady Ichabod: Thanks so much! And yes, thirteen, going on fourteen in February! I know I need to revise more but it's hard because they are all like fifteen pages long! Well thanks so much; I'm glad it's to your liking. And torture yourself no more for here is the next chapter! Thanks for the review and all he compliments!

Flirtation101: I did my part, so now the cycle starts all over again! Review please! And thanks!

--

It was freezing outside, I realized, as that bloody prick Malfoy forced me onto that broom hovering at the second floor balcony. All I could think of was Hermione, I tried to protest but there was a silencing charm on me. Now I desperately wished I had played the piano louder, so that maybe someone other then her would have heard. God, where was I going? What was he going to do to Hermione?

I tried to struggle with Malfoy when we reached the ground but obviously a full-grown man was stronger then a sixteen-year-old girl. The doors to the music room were left open and the drapes were flying out the window, I thought I heard Tom speak but maybe I was mistaken. Malfoy kept dragging me towards the front of the house but I didn't want to go. I wanted to make sure that asshole left Hermione alone before I went.

"Stop fighting me!" growled Malfoy from behind me. He spun me around so fast I almost tripped over my own feet. As soon as I could see his face, I noticed the rage in his eyes as he towered over me. He raised his hand in the air and hit me across the face. I screamed but no sound came out. "Don't make this difficult!"

Suddenly I heard a scream, high pitched and fearful. I turned around to see a blinding light come from the windows and doors of the music room. Hermione! Oh God! Tears were forming in my eyes and spilling over my cheeks as I tried to run back. Malfoy grabbed my wrists from behind and I struggled even harder. I tried to kick him but kicking backwards wasn't one of my talents. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me into the air as if I were a feather. My fists pounded on his back as hard as I could make them but to no avail. He carried me around the manor to the front.

There stood a black carriage and twelve or so black horses with skeletal wings pulling it. They were prancing and restless. One even reared as we approached. There were tons of Death Eaters standing around it wands out and ready for a fight. I was so surprised nobody had noticed them but I suppose it would be difficult to see anything at all through the tall trees that lined all fences and the road up to the manor. But nevertheless my fear grew, I fought even more and I tried punching and kicking. Some, actually most of the Death Eaters turned my way and I punched and kicked all I could but yet again to no avail. I recognized a boy about Harry's age among them then realized it must have been the younger version of the very man carrying me towards what would probably end up in my death.

"Draco!" shouted Malfoy as he carried me towards the carriage like a sack over his shoulder. Draco Malfoy approached and smirked at me as I glared through me tears back at him. "Take her and put her in the carriage. Make sure she doesn't get away."

Malfoy set me on the ground surprisingly with gentleness as the second Malfoy wrapped his hands around my wrists firmly. I was so tired from all of this that all I could do was try and pull my wrists from his grasp. It obviously didn't work and all he could do as he stared down at me was smirk.

The rain, I realized, was starting to fall again and I shuddered. All I could think of was Hermione, what had happened to her?

"Well, well, well," Malfoy said as his father marched off towards the on-looking Death Eaters. "If it isn't the littlest Weasley, it seems the Dark Lord has taken quite the interest in you."

I glared at him again for it was all I could do. With one last feeble, weak attempt I tugged at my wrists and gave it up. My tears were now falling faster then the rain around me. I was getting soaked to the bone. I tired to hide my tears behind my long blood red hair but I was shaking so violently that I was sure Malfoy noticed. He pulled on me lightly but it made me follow him anyways. He guided me towards the carriage and opened the door and hopped in then lifted me about a foot of the ground with no effort at all as if I were a mere rag doll and placed me on the seats. He smirked again and got out of the carriage. He closed the door and I could hear the inevitable clicking of the lock. I was trapped.

I was shaking but looked around at my current prison that was shockingly warm. The seats were made of a fine expensive material, which was obviously of black colouring. The carriage was big enough for someone of seven feet to stand at full height, and there were candles in little glass boxes that could control the light that escaped. Currently they were rather bright. There were curtains for the windows as well made of the same black material. The sides were made of a glistening mahogany wood, polished to perfection. It was pure luxury, yet scary to say the least, at the same time.

I shivered; my baby blue silk pajamas were so thin that I could feel the freezing water on my skin even though the robe was serving as a very large towel that had already been soaked. I took of the robe to give my pajamas a better chance at drying in the near future. Then I stood up in apprehension of the unknown fate that was ahead of me. The carriage wasn't moving which was a good sign I suppose. I wandered over to the window and pushed the curtain aside just far enough to see what was happening.

There, outside, stood four Death Eaters, two holding Harry and one holding Ron, as Malfoy was restraining a terrified Jane. Shock filled me as I pounded on the window, trying to yell trying my best to get out of my jail cell. I tried to scream for Harry and Ron and my best friend. But where was Hermione? Oh God! Tom was standing before them all, obviously making some stupid speech! I couldn't hear what was being said, all I could hear was the contact of my fists on the glass window. Tom glanced my way and I could see him smirk. I mouthed the words 'you promised!' and 'you asshole!'. He obviously understood what I was trying to say and motioned to the man holding my brother and Malfoy holding Jane. I don't think that any of them saw me here. None of them glanced my way.

Suddenly Malfoy took Jane back inside the house to my relief; maybe she would be all right. But the Death Eater restraining Ron just pushed him to the ground. He fell to his knees before _him_. _He _raised his wand and I screamed at what I wish was the top of my lungs. He was going to kill him! I slammed my fists on the door and threw my body at it but it wouldn't budge. It was hopeless as despair and fear and shock flooded my heart. I thought my chest would collapse from all I was witnessing. But the green light I was expecting didn't come. But I rejoiced too soon as Ron started withering on the floor in pain as I watched. He was torturing him!

I was trying to scream so hard but nothing worked. He brought his wand back to his side and Ron stopped thrashing. He just lay in the mud, clearly defeated. I closed my eyes tightly, lowering my head. What was he trying to do to me? Prove something that couldn't be proven? My fist collided with the window one last time before I looked up to see Tom a mere foot from Harry. Was this it? Was this the end?

From the corner of my eye I could see Ron struggling to sit upright. Tom turned away from Harry and said something to one of his evil followers. They picked up my brother and dragged him back into the house. Tom turned back to Harry and they stood there, seemingly debating or fighting in words. Every now and then Tom would hit Harry with a short torture but Harry refused to fall to the ground and kept fighting those holding him back. I still cried so hard I thought I would faint, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if I fainted from the torturous weight on my chest, I wanted to yell, and actually make a sound when doing so as I watched my friends and family get tortured right before me by the same man I once was deceived into loving.

What seemed like hours later, something happened; red flashes of light began to shower the men outside my carriage. Tom and his followers look up into the skies in alarm. Tom started shouting orders as brooms took of from the ground and I could see many Aurors come flying down on the crowd of Death Eaters! The men holding Harry dragged him out of my sight. I tried again to pound on the windows to get their attention but to no avail. I couldn't get them to notice me on this side of the carriage so I ran to the other side and looked out that window. Once again as I tried to get their attention, I watched the action.

Men were shooting deathly spells here and there and many fell. Suddenly someone fell from the sky, dead, right in front of the window I was standing at. I shrieked in surprise and alarm as I jumped away from the sight. In my fear I hit something hard and spun around quickly. There, before me, stood Tom, gazing down at my tears and fearful expression. He must have come in silently while I was preoccupied. I suddenly realized he was holding my shoulders and tried desperately to push away from him. But his strong grip wouldn't give and I seemed to struggle forever until my tears and coldness made me stop. I looked up to meet his blue gray eyes, and for a moment I thought I saw pity.

I lowered my gaze in defeat. My knees buckled and I almost fell but Tom held me up against his rock solid chest. My hands found their way to my eyes as I covered my face in shame. Silenced tears trickled down my face as Tom held me in his embrace. He sat down on the comfortable seats and I ended up in his lap. I tried to push myself off of him but he wouldn't let me go. He gave me a strange look and then realization seemed to dawn on his face.

He pulled out his wand and my eyes grew wide and I tried in a panic to get away. What was he going to do to me? I pushed him and he just chuckled. He shifted himself so that my back was pushed against the side of the carriage and he was kneeling above me. With one arm on the back of the seat and my back on the wall for support I tried to push him off of me. I screamed but no sound came out. He chuckled again at my evident panic and pointed his wand at my throat. The cool wood swept across my neck slowly, giving me goosebumps from my neck to my arms. He smirked and whispered something under his breath.

"That's better now isn't it Ginevra?" he said with a small smile playing at his lips.

I could suddenly hear my shaky breath again and the small whimpers coming unwillingly from my throat. I stopped pushing on his chest to get off of me and put it to my neck. It hadn't hurt in fact it felt better. He didn't intend on hurting me at all.

In shaky words I said, "Y-you said you would l-leave them!" I cried as fresh tears formed form the sight I had just seen.

Suddenly the carriage jerked forwards and I remembered what was happening outside. The carriage left the ground and was hurtled into the air. I was shifting and sliding under Tom for he left enough room between us so we wouldn't touch. I small shriek of surprise came from my lips. Tom placed a hand on my hip to keep me from sliding all over as the carriage's flight steadied. He never seemed to be unsettled from the rough ride.

"Now," he said as the carriage moved forwards in the air. "Where were we? Oh yes, you were about to get rather angry with me, am I right?"

He was damn right! I slapped him forcefully across the cheek. But the moment I made the movement I regretted it. I watched his expression, just waiting for the sign of him about to kill me. His eyes were closed and he was facing the other side of the carriage. He stayed there for a moment as my fear grew to unknown heights. He shifted his jaw as if to see if it still worked as he kneeled above me. He slowly turned to face me like a vampire would it's pray. I realized then how uncomfortable that position was for obvious reasons. He finally looked at me but I didn't find anger in his eyes, but pure amusement. I must admit I was slightly taken aback.

He chuckled as he looked down upon me. "You're rather strong for such a small girl," he said quietly.

Rage surged through me again. I was _not_ little! Okay, maybe short and petite, but hey, I _was _sixteen for goodness sake! "I am not little!" I said quietly. "You said you would leave them alone! You lied to me again you bloody prat!" I could feel a small amount of courage form inside of me again. I struggled with him again, trying to push him off.

Tom just smirked again and took hold of my wrists again and held them up against the wall. "Now, now," he replied as if I were a little child. "I didn't _promise_ anything. And I _did_ let your brother live. And your friend was never even touched. Be grateful Ginevra, I didn't have to make that deal with you. I could've killed all of them and _still _have you do what I want."

I looked down, losing what dignity I had left; he was pushing me around like his toy. And yet it was true, he could get anyone to do anything at all. I tried to hide my never-ending tears from his gaze with my hair. My breathing was still uneven and I could feel his eyes wander and I shifted uncomfortably as I, in turn, looked at the other side of carriage.

He gently let go of my right wrist and lifted his hand to my face. He gingerly pushed my hair away from my embarrassed face and tucked it behind my ear. "Ginevra," he whispered.

I flinched at the tone of voice that seemed too kind and my real name. I looked back up at him and noticed that a red handprint was forming on his cheek. Note to self: hitting Tom and leaving a mark is rather amusing.

Tom's unwavering gaze rested on my eyes and I became yet again tense and uncomfortable. "Yes?" I whispered back after another moment's gaze.

He chuckled again and asked, "Uncomfortable are we?" I could feel my cheeks get warm and inevitably turn red with embarrassment. Even the cooling trails of tears didn't help so I turned once again to the side. "Look at me," he demanded. When I was hesitant to do so he grabbed me by the chin and forced me to look up. "I want to look at you."

This scared me as I turned an even brighter shade of red and tried to fight his grip. With one free hand I grabbed his arm and tried my best to get him to let go. His arm was warm under my shivering hand. I was still soaking wet and still couldn't help but want to know what was going on outside of this.

Why was he pretending that Aurors weren't following us and that his own followers weren't falling, dead? Didn't he even care about those who gave so much to serve him? Apparently not. I tried again to fight him and took in a shaking breath of air. Thankfully my tears were starting to dry but I still couldn't wait to get out from underneath him.

All of the sudden there was a great jolt in the carriage and I thought we were going to fall. We descended a few feet and I shrieked before it was stabilized again. Tom rose to his feet and I finally got the chance to sit up again.

"Damn fools, can't take care of anything," he mumbled before heading towards the window. He boldly pushed the door open and shot a light outside towards all the commotion that I could finally see. The noises were terrifying as people screamed in pain, panic and force.

Someone dressed in black came to the carriage door, which was letting in a lot of cold air I realized. When the man got off his broom inside the carriage he pulled back his black hood to reveal long platinum blonde hair. Oh great, just what I need, a Malfoy _and_ a Riddle.

"What the bloody hell is going on out there?" Tom demanded.

"They're tailing this carriage like they would die if they didn't! No matter what we do, they keep following!" Malfoy insisted. "There's seven of us down, twelve of them down. They have about twenty two more though!"

Tom rolled his eyes, "Is this really that difficult? Ten of us should be more then enough to take on twenty of them!" he stated. "Why are there so many of them?"

"They keep sending more," Malfoy replied. "My Lord, they know we have Potter."

I could see Tom tense, but Malfoy gave no sign of notice. Maybe I was the only one who could tell? "Lucius!" he said. "Do they know that we have her?" he motioned towards me and Malfoy turned to look at my shaking form.

He smirked and replied, "No, I don't believe so My Lord."

I have to admit that Malfoy looked like a fool calling a seventeen year old 'My Lord' and answering to him as if he were his commander at war. I couldn't help but let a small smile escape me. But I wiped it off my face the second he turned to look at me with a deathly glare. But nevertheless, I wasn't as afraid of Malfoy as I was Tom so I shot daggers right back at him.

"Good," Tom said. "Now, sadly, _I_ shall have to go and make sure they don't find out because apparently the eighteen Death Eaters left cannot handle such a simple task! Plus, I have to get them away from this God damned carriage so they don't discover her, they're after me aren't they?" he muttered.

"Yes My Lord," Malfoy said.

Tom walked around the carriage and opened a small compartment in the ceiling and pulled out the shrunken form of a Firebolt, the fastest broom in existence, and brought it back to size with a flick of his wand. He shrugged off his cloak and was about to set it down on the seat but then glanced at me. I knew I had goosebumps all over me from the cold and was visibly shaking from the air that had entered. He approached where I was sitting and stood before me. I looked up into his cold blue gray eyes. He leaned down and wrapped the expensive cloak around me and starred at me for a moment as I shifted uncomfortably yet again and looked away. He took his hand and gently guided my face back to his as he placed a soft kiss on my lips. His lips were as soft as rose petals as liquid fire spread from my lips throughout my body.

I was in such shock that I couldn't protest, I didn't voice anything but simply starred, awestruck and astonished that he would do such a thing. He seemed to be just as surprised and he too looked away and mounted his broom.

"Malfoy, stay here with her," he said as he shot off into the stormy night.

Malfoy closed the door behind him as I sat there, shocked and wrapped in his heavy cloak. I suddenly realized who's cloak exactly I was depending on for warmth and began to take it off but Malfoy sat down across from me and stopped me.

"You'll freeze," he said.

"Why would you care?" I asked bitterly. I was thankful that I no longer had to be polite to him, I wasn't at work and nor was he my customer.

"I don't," he stated. "But the Dark Lord would." He stared me in the eye and was merely mocking me, willing me to challenge his authority in this prison.

I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and looked straight at him as I said, "It's funny, _Malfoy_," I spat. "How you praise him like a God, when he's merely a seventeen-year-old boy."

Malfoy smirked at me; he didn't seem at all offended. "If he's merely a seventeen-year-old boy then why is it you fear him so much? Hum?" he challenged.

I flinched. "For reasons, that I am sure, are beyond your comprehension," I said quietly, remembering that it was _he_who caused these reasons simply by placing a little black diary in with some other schoolbooks.

"What brings you to such assumptions, girl?" he asked. "You have no idea."

"Of course," I replied once again bitterly. "A person of my age couldn't possibly understand, after all how much wisdom could someone of sixteen acquire in such a short period of time?"

"It isn't wisdom you lack… evidently," he said and I could have sworn that he was going to laugh.

"What are you getting at Malfoy?" I demanded.

"Don't you wander why He's dragging you with Him? Don't you wish you knew all the answers to the questions you obviously have had for so long?" he said as he leaned in closer, in a menacing manner.

I tried to move back but there was nowhere to go and I couldn't back down now. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked quietly.

"Well I just thought," he said leaning back again. "That you should already know those answers, girl. After all, He told you Himself, didn't He?"

"Stop playing games, Malfoy," I said, but almost in a begging manner. I was honestly so tired of this game and my sleepless night.

"He told you He'd be back for you, didn't He?" Malfoy implied. "And now He's back, I just thought that would be obvious for someone with such wisdom." He smiled evilly at me and I got so irritated that all I could do was shoot daggers at him with my eyes. And if glaring could kill, then Malfoy would have been dead centuries ago.

"This isn't about wisdom," I said as I peered out the window by where the curtain lost contact with it. "And you know that."

Malfoy chuckled and I pulled Tom's cloak tighter around me for some strange sort of comfort. As I starred out the window I suppose I fell into an uneasy sleep for when I awoke, I was most certainly not with the same company anymore.

--

When I came back after ridding my incompetent followers of our pursuers I found Lucius sitting surprisingly directly across from a sleeping Ginevra. Lucius turned to me and bowed his head slightly; I put my finger to my lips to make sure he remained silent as to not wake her. It was about half past five in the morning and Ginevra had had a long night. Lucius stood and took hold of his broom and left the carriage.

I was soaked from the rain I realized as I looked down at my clothes. I used a switching spell to change into a dry pair of black pants and a black sweater. I shrunk my broom and placed it in its holding compartment. I was about to sit down but I heard her stir in her sleep. I turned to look at her. She was so small, grown up and obviously mature but still small. She was shivering under my cloak and bore a pained expression on her face as she slept. Her blood red hair was spread out across my cloak in rivers. I approached her, once again like years ago she looked so innocent. So young. I lifted my cloak off of her for a moment, gently so I wouldn't wake her. I touched the cuff of her sleeve and yet it was still damp, apparently silk didn't dry that fast.

I pulled my cloak off of her and found another pair of my black pants and a white dress shirt in one of my compartments. After all, this was my favourite form of transportation. I used a switching spell on her as well, despite the fact for some odd reason I wished to do something else. But I had to get her trust back and if I were to do that, there would be no chance of regaining it. After I switched her clothes I noticed that my clothes were much too big on her and had to use a shrinking spell. It worked well enough so that the garments wouldn't fall off, although they were still rather large. She hadn't moved through all of this so I placed my cloak back over her to keep her warm.

Sitting beside her, I watched her sleep, every now and then I could see her shift and resettle. At one point she began to move more frequently and small whimpers erupted from her throat. I questioned waking her but decided against it and after a while she calmed again. She was obviously not having the most reassuring or restful nights sleep.

--

Nightmares about my first year had been flooding my head for hours. When I regained consciousness of where I was, I didn't open my eyes, not wanting another confrontation with Malfoy. I suddenly realized that I was lying down and the something bellow me was rock solid with the exception of a very soft material covering it. I didn't remember the seats being that hard…

My eyes flickered open as I let out a sigh. I was looking across the carriage but I was most certainly lying down. My gaze fell upon the material I was lying on, which was black. In fact it resembled a ribbed sweater. Actually it was a sweater! I looked up in a panic. There, I saw Tom's well-sculpted face but his eyes were closed. I was shocked! How on earth did I get here? As long as he was asleep I could try and get off of him but as soon as I shifted I felt pressure, or more like a weight, around my waist. I looked down to see his arm wrapped possessively around my middle. But then something else hit me. What on earth was I wearing?! A black pant that was much too big and only stayed on thanks to my hips and the shirt I was wearing was way too large and too expensive to be mine.

I looked up at him again and I thought I could see a small smirk but that must have been my imagination. I struggled to get up, pushing on the seat below him to give me some sort of aid. But no matter how hard I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp, it didn't work. I looked back up at him and this time I was certain he was smirking! How irritating, not to mention embarrassing, this situation was!

But I refused to simply lay my head back down on his chest so I kept struggling and his smirk kept growing! He was not asleep at all, he couldn't be! When I stopped struggling and began glaring at him he let out a small chuckle.

"Ginevra," he said when he decided he had had enough fun. "I see you're awake."

I frowned. "I see you were never asleep in the first place," I replied quietly.

"No," he whispered. "Just resting." He finally opened his eyes and looked down at me. "Having nightmares all night were you?" I was suddenly taken aback. How on earth did he know? But he seemed to read my mind and smiled. A genuine smile, one of which I don't remember him ever bearing. Sure he had smiled before, heck, he grinned, but he seemed… happy, I suppose? "You were very restless, want to tell me what they were about?"

My eyes grew wide in shock. Of course I didn't want to tell him about it! Was he mad? I pushed up on the seat again, trying to pry myself away from him and hide my blushing face at the same time. But sadly, he was _extremely_ strong. This was probably the weirdest night I have ever had, the man I was most afraid of was forcing me to lay on top of him, surprisingly, my weight wasn't even restricting his air flow!

I was running out of strength from my lack of sleep and my fear wasn't helping me either. I was breathing heavily and I was so tired I wanted to just give up. I was too afraid to look up at Tom but laying my head back on his chest would go against everything I ever promised myself. I propped myself up with my elbows on either side of him on the seat. I sighed and hung my head. My hair covered my face as I tried to catch my breath.

He was shifting below me then I suddenly felt his hand brush my hair out of my face and put it behind my ears. I finally looked up at him and noticed him frowning. I had never seen him like this; he was looking me directly in the eye as I gathered enough courage to examine him. He had high cheekbones and pale skin. His eyes were so shocking, a rare colour of blue gray. I don't think I've ever admitted that he was indeed handsome out loud, and I most certainly never will, but it _was_ true.

No! No, no and no! I did not just say that! Oh God! I shifted my gaze from him and looked down at his arm still holding me in that position. "Can I please get up now?" I asked without looking at him.

"I don't know," he replied with a hint of play in his voice. "Can you?"

I couldn't help but smile to myself. But just a little, there was no way I was going to find that prat funny! "_May_ I get up now?" I asked and looked up at him beseechingly.

He seemed to think about it for a moment before answering, "No. I think I like you right there."

I shook my head and looked away uncomfortably. Why, oh why was he doing this?

"Why not?" he asked.

I looked up quickly. How did he know I was just thinking that? Or maybe it was just a coincidence? No, that was completely irrelevant to my asking to get up. So what on earth did he mean? I watched him skeptically.

"What do you think I meant?" he said with a smirk once again plastered on his lips.

What? How did he-? Wait, of course! '_Alright Tom, if you're reading my mind what number am I thinking of?_' I thought.

"Six hundred and sixty-six," he replied and watched my jaw drop with rage. "How ironic, the devil's number."

"Riddle!" I said very loudly, all my fear draining away in mere seconds to be replaced by pure anger. "Don't you dare read my mind you bloody prick! Don't bloody do that again! Let go of me!" I shouted as I struggled with him again. "Let me go!"

When he refused to release me I started hitting him on the chest, my hands made into fists. I tried to pry his arm off but to no avail and soon he just grabbed my wrists to make me stop.

"Ginevra," he said. "I was just playing."

I wrenched my wrists out of his grasp and jumped to my feet. "Playing? You were just _playing_?" I shouted. "Don't you play with me! How am I to know that you haven't been reading my mind this whole time?! You bloody bastard! What the hell do you want with me? God damn it! Why are you doing this?"

By the end of my rant I could feel the tears begin to form again. And not only that, but the fear flowing back, what had I just done? Did I just yell at the most feared wizard in the whole world? What was I thinking?! Wait, no, don't think, that asshole may be reading my mind again I thought bitterly. The carriage was uncannily silent and all I could hear was my own heavy breathing.

Tom's face turned from apologetic to dark as he stood up. He was much taller then me and somehow, towering over someone who was probably a head shorter couldn't exactly be comfortable for them when you're the Dark Lord. I began to back up but I knew there wasn't much space to move into so I stood my ground. I was shaking with fear but I stood my ground anyways.

"Why should I waste my breath on knowledge that you already have?" he asked menacingly and he took another step closer to the point I could feel his breath on my face as I looked up. "You do have an idea as to why I'm doing this Ginevra, don't play dumb! Speaking of playing, how dare you accuse me of reading your mind this whole time, for God's sake, if I had done that then I wouldn't ask you what you were dreaming about now would I? I wouldn't do that anyways, do you really think I'm that much of a horrible person to try and hurt you like that? Bloody hell Ginevra!" he shouted. "I never tried to hurt you in the chamber! It just turned out that way! Why must you jump to such conclusions?! These assumptions of yours are digging your own grave!"

I was lost for words, he thought I had the whole picture when I merely had a single clue. All I knew was that a long time ago he told me he would come back for me. A long time ago, before the chamber incident ever happened, but it was just that. He told me this before the chamber, and when that happened I thought it was all a lie, to that day I believed it was a lie. What was he talking about? Of course he aimed to hurt me otherwise it would never have happened.

"T-Tom," I whispered, afraid of his reaction. "Please, explain all of this, I don't know what you want. I don't know what you mean." Silent tears fell from my eyes again as he looked down at me and I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stay calm.

Tom continued to stare before he replied, "You're completely lost, aren't you love?"

I shifted my weight from leg to leg; nervous of what was going to happen, what he was going to say. I didn't like to seem so lost and vulnerable, in fact, I hated it. Why was I so small around him, why was I so naive?

He sighed and his anger was no longer exhibited in his eyes. "I'll explain when we get there, love," he promised.

"W- where are we going?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," he explained. "I can't have you slip any information to anyone."

"Who could I slip to?" I replied.

Tom shook his head. "I think you'll discover that soon enough." I nodded absentmindedly. "Are you still cold?" he asked quietly and I suddenly became nervous with the lack of adequate space between us.

"No," I replied.

He nodded and went back to his seat on the other side of the carriage. I looked down; suddenly realizing I was no longer wearing my slippers but was bare-footed. I had so many questions to get answered and I didn't want to go anywhere at all. I wished that I would just wake up in my bed at Jane's house and maybe, just maybe, nothing had ever happened at all. But that was impossible, this was just so real, so much like something life would find amusing to throw my way. I shook my head and walked to the exact opposite seat from Tom. I sat down and looked out the window at the dark, rainy skies unbearably aware that his eyes had never left me…

--

Author's Note: Okay, I know, I'm evil because I didn't tell you what happened to Hermione. But we shall save that for another chapter but thanks for your opinions on the matter. I have devised a way to make everyone happy but it has brought a whole new event to the story. So you have to wait and if you review the faster the answers will come. So thanks and please review. This time, since everyone was so good about reviewing and I got the amount I wanted, I'm going to ask for 20. So I need 20 reviews people! Get your friends to read it for all I care I need 20 or you don't get the next chapter! I love you all!

…Oooo pretty button, I wonder what happens when you push it… (Just a thought)


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I am so unbelievably sorry about not updating. I had this major case of writer's block! And plus I have to start my confirmation classes to be confirmed into a religion that I don't exactly believe in fully so I've been very busy. Plus I've been trying to apply to an arts high school so I had to do this major portfolio of my paintings and drawings while applying for the french high school at the same time just in case I don't get in to the arts one. So now I'm babbling. But anyways I'm back on track for now and I will try and write some more on Saturday because I'm going to a concert on Friday and I have horseback riding on Sunday! But I do know where I'm going with the story and I hope the next chapter will be ready to post well before the end of the month! I am so sorry and I _am_ continuing for those who were worrying!

An extra thank you to everyone who reviewed and your acknowledgments will be with the next chapter but I am so very grateful because I got OVER the amount I asked for. So thank you so very much and all of those reviews are my inspiration! Ok I'm off to those damn confirmation classes! :-(

And another thing: the fifth chapter will replace this note when it's ready!


End file.
